


The Calm (Before The Storm)

by Cosimasboobs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosimasboobs/pseuds/Cosimasboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods is in her first year at Polis University. When she decides to join the LGBT Society, a mysterious blonde catches her eye. Clarke Griffin is beautiful and Lexa refuses to let this be a background piece in her life. She's intrigued and wants to find out more about this girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm (Before The Storm)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time but here's something I came up with and I'm hoping to make it into a series. Apologies for some of the British terms used, yes I do live in the UK. I am also currently at University but will do my best to update this as much as possible. If you have any questions or want to die with me over new episodes (or just Clexa) then my tumblr is 'smokingpotwithcosima'.

The first time she saw her Lexa was curious. She wanted to know this girl, but the fear of not being good enough overcame her. She knew this girl was out of her league. She was much prettier, much more confident and definitely more popular. So she sat in her corner of the couch, talking to her new friends instead.

The second time she saw her, she felt butterflies in her stomach and a wave of anxiety swoon over her. She hadn’t realised the girl would be here this time, but she saw it as an opportunity. That day, awkward small-talk was exchanged while their friends played pool, and they finally got introduced. When it was her turn, Lexa tried her best and despite not being very good, she made three consecutive shots, winning the game. She hoped the other girl was watching, but she wasn’t.

The third time Lexa Woods saw Clarke Griffin, conversation flowed. They had a mutual friend and it made things a lot easier. For the first time, Lexa felt liked. She felt she was being noticed and it made her nervous and excited all at once. That night, they had a few drinks and went out, wandering around town together until 1:00 in the morning. Lexa finally felt more comfortable.

5:59am.  
The fire alarm starts blaring through the building, a small red light flashing above her head. A startled Lexa quickly gets out of bed, putting on joggers and some shoes, grabbing her blanket she had prepared the night before and walking out into the hallway of the apartment, knocking on her flat mates’ doors to make sure they’re up. She waits until everyone is out of their rooms and is the last one to leave their flat. Making their way down the stairs of their building, they’re met with people from neighbouring flats, some wide awake and laughing, some sleepy and annoyed. The fire drill was exactly that. Just a drill. They knew it was coming that morning as the buildings opposite had it the day before. 

Heading out to the fire assembly point, Lexa stood around with her flat mates, listening to them chatter and complain about the event. She heard a laughter from behind her and as she turned around she saw her. Clarke Griffin had told her she lived in the neighbouring entrance so it was to be expected she was there as the fire drill was for their building. She was running around with Octavia and another girl but Lexa didn't know who she was. A few minutes later, Lexa felt an arm around her waist and the blanket being pulled to one side slightly.

“Mind if we join?” Clarke smiles, huddling closer to Lexa and pulling Octavia and the other girl towards them. 

“Sure,” Lexa smiles, trying to hide her excitement. She looks beautiful, even at 6am. 

“This is Raven,” Clarke introduces the dark-haired girl and she smiles at Lexa. Lexa returns the smile. Not much else was said that night. 

A week passes and Lexa hasn’t heard from Clarke. But that changes when her phone buzzes, indicating a new Facebook message.

6:38  
Clarke Griffin:  
Wanna come out tonight?

6:40 Lexa Woods:  
I can’t, sorry. I’m sick.

6:46  
Clarke Griffin:  
But everyone’s out tonight!

6:47  
Lexa Woods:  
I know, I wish I could. Maybe another time?

A week later, Lexa’s phone lights up again with Clarke’s message. 

1:04  
Clarke Griffin:  
Did you say you wanted to sign up for basketball? I don’t know where?

1:05  
Lexa Woods:  
Yeah, my class finishes in 10 mins, I’ll meet you outside your entrance and we can go together?

1:06 Clarke Griffin:  
See you then!

As soon as class is over, Lexa races back to her building to drop off her bag and continues to Clarke’s waiting for the girl outside. Just when they’re finished with the signing-up process, a couple of girls they recognise walk past. Echo and Anya, two years older than the girls approach them. They all sit on a picnic bench and talk for hours. Lexa keeps glancing at Clarke, content in her seat. She’s not a big talker, lets Anya, Echo and the blonde talk amongst themselves and contributes every once in a while. After their long talk, Echo and Anya leave for their class, and the two freshmen are left alone once again.

“I’m not in the mood to go home yet,” Clarke announces as they walk back to their building.

“Me neither,” Lexa responds, then adds, “Everyone in my flat is going out tonight. Do you wanna come with us? Maybe I can make it up for not coming out with you last week?” 

Lexa’s suggestion brings a smile to Clarke’s lips. She gazes up at the taller girl walking next to her. “I’d love that,” she answers.

The fifth time she saw her, they spent half a day and all night together. Pushing the two sofas together in the living room they sat down to watch a movie. It was 1:00am and Lexa’s flat mates had gone out but the girls decided to stay behind, neither of them knowing quite why. It was like something was urging them to stay. They knew how to have fun without going out and getting wasted anyway. 

At 6:42am, after a night of constant talking and shenanigans, the girls established they’d pull an all nighter and STILL go to their 9:00am classes. But as the day began and the sky got lighter, they found themselves sprawled out on the couch in a comfortable silence. Lexa’s breathing steadied as Clarke’s started to get deeper and with a glance towards the blonde, she realised Clarke had fallen asleep. Being careful not to move, Lexa lay next to the girl, taking in the sight next to her. How Clarke’s chest raised and fell back down again, how she snored lightly, how relaxed her body was and most of all, how beautiful she was, even when she was sleeping. 

38 minutes later the peace was broken by Lexa’s alarm, stirring Clarke out of her sleep. Lexa felt bad for waking the girl but knew the couch couldn’t be comfortable. The blonde decided to nap a little longer while Lexa made herself breakfast and got ready for the day with not a wink of sleep that night. Her eyes were now heavy and her head was pounding but she knew she had to make it through the day. She filled a bottle of water and put it beside her bed, walking back into the kitchen to wake Clarke up before she went to class. 

“Clarke,” she cooed gently until the other girl’s eyes fluttered open. “I have to go but if you want to you can sleep in my room?” The offer was one which Clarke could easily take. Lexa’s room was closer and she would get to see her as soon as she came back, but she thought it was best to just go back to her own room.

“It’s okay,” she smiled, pulling herself up off the couch sleepily and grabbing her coat. “Thanks for the offer though.”

Lexa was a little disappointed but didn’t protest. Instead, she walked Clarke down to her door, hugged her goodbye and headed to class, unsure of when she’d see the girl next.


End file.
